Silly Songs!
by ObiWanGirl
Summary: Silly Songs with the gang! Will update atleast every 2 days!
1. Seto: THIS IS THE LIFE

This is a good week, I've updated three times in the past 15 hours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Seto: Shut up.

Joey, Yami, Mokuba: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Seto: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…WHY AM I SO TORTURED?!?!?!

Because you're Kawaii! 

I also don't own the song, it's Weird Al Yankovics , "This is the Life" off the Dare To Be Stupid cd. BUY IT! IT'S GOOD!!! 

**********

Yami and Joey walked to the Kaiba mansion, and rang the bell.

Mokuba: Ya? What?

Joey: Is Kaiba doin' anything embarrassing?

Mokuba: YEP! Wanna see?

Yami & Joey: YEP!

They peek into Seto's room

He's standing on his bed, holding a hairbrush like a microphone

"I eat filet minion seven times a day,

My bathtub is filled with perria.

What can I say, this is the life!"

Kaiba starts dancing around. Mokuba pulls out a video camera, Joey does the same.

"I buy a dozen cars when I'm in the mood.

I'll hire somebody to chew my food!

I'm and up and remobile dude,

THIS IS THE LIFE!"

Kaiba then jumps on his bed.

"They say that money corrupts you.

Well, I can't really tell.

I got the whole world at my feet and I think it's really swell!"

Joey and Yami have to stifle their laughter.

"I got women lined up outside my door.

They been waiting there since the week before!

Who could ask for more?

This is the LIFE!"

During the chorus, Seto begins to dance with his trench coat.

"So if money can't buy happiness, 

I guess I'll just have to rent it!!!"

"Ya, everyday I make the front page news,

No time to pay my dues, 

I got a million pair of shoes!

This is the life!"

Yami, Joey, and Mokuba burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer…

"You can tell I'm a living legend…not some ordinary creep…" He stops and turns toward the door. "WHY YOU LITTLE B#$%$!!!!! GET THE F^&^ IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumps off his bed. Everyone runs. Kaiba catches Mokuba, smashes the camera into many little tiny pieces. Then tries to catch Joey and Yami, but they're way to far away. He throws a fit, and yells swear words. 

Yami: I've decided I like technology. 


	2. Malik: LIKE A SUGON!

Malik: Why me??? ObiWanGirl: Well, a resounding 100% of my reviewers wanted a fic with you, so there. Seto: HA Malik: Shut up, shoe-boy... Seto: HOW'D YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!??!?! Malik: Wheeler sold me a tape...you need singing lessons. Seto: WHAT?!?!?!??!?!? MUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! WILLLLL!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Joey: Mommy... (starts running from Seto) Yami: She don't own anything....THANK GOD! ObiWanGirl: I know, don't it suck....I WANT JOEY AS MY SLAVE!!!! AND YAMI TO BE IN LEATHER PANTS AND NO SHIRT!! AND MALIK CHAINED TO HIS MOTORCYCLE! Everyone: 0_o;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
AN: This song also belongs to Weird Al...I don't even own the music...I'm sooooooo poor! (hugs Joey plushie that she made...or will make eventually) ------------------  
  
Malik is sitting on the floor of his room, surrounded by Yami Yugi dolls, kinves, and doctor supplies...(AN: 0_o) Singing along to the Weird Al song, 'Like A Surgon.'  
  
"I finally made it through med school...some how I made it through... I'm just an inturn, I still make a mistake or two.'  
  
He grabs a Yami doll, and a kinfe, and starts hacking away.  
  
'I was last in my class...barily passed at the institute...'  
  
Tosses away competely totalled Yami doll, and grabs another.  
  
'Now I'm trying to avoid...ya, I'm trying to avoid a mal-practice suit...'  
  
'Hey! Like a surgon...cutting for the very first time!'  
  
Grabs sissors and hacks off Yami's hair.  
  
'Like a suuuuuurrrggonnnn...organ transplants are my line...'  
  
Starts to cut open Yami's chest.  
  
'Better give me all your gause nurse...this patient's fading fast...'  
  
Malik grabs some gause, and starts throwing it at the dolls head, and stuffing it into the open cloth.  
  
'Complications have set in...'  
  
He starts laughing manikly...(AN: KAWAII ^__^)  
  
'Don't know how long he'll last...'  
  
'Let me see that IV...'  
  
Grabs suringe and stabs Yami doll with it.  
  
'Here we go, time to operate! I'll pull his insides out...puuuullllll his insides out! And see what he ate!'  
  
Totals another Yami, and tosses it aside for a new one...(goes through alot of them, don't he)  
  
'Hey LIKE A SURGON! Cuttin for the very first time! Here's a waiver...'  
  
Stabs Yami with a pen  
  
'For you to sign...'  
  
'It's a fact! I'm a quack! The discrase of the AMA... Cause my patients die Ya, my patients die... before they can pay!!!!!'  
  
The door to his room closes, and sounds of manikal laughter are comming from inside...along with the sounds on many cloth dolls being hacked away at. "That's what you get BAKA PHARAOH! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA! DIE!!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Malik: I like this! Too bad it wasn't the real baka phraroh... Yami: HEY! Malik: Well, it's not my fault i'm evil! Yami: Yes it is! Malik: That's beside the point! I'm cool, you're a messed up goddie too- shoes! ObiWanGirl: He's got you there Yami...and he has such a KAWAII motorcycle! Yami: So??? ObiWanGirl: You wear enough leather to protect yourself on a motorcycle...^______^ Yami: Ra, am I gonna die???? ObiWanGirl: Nah...unless you hit a pole...^_^ (uses authoress powers to put Yami on a motorcycle) Malik: HA HA HA Ha....wait, is that MY motorcycle?!?!? ObiWanGirl: Uh...yes? Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE"S GONNA TOTAL IT!!! Yami: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...........(starts to ride) this is FUN!!!!!! (rides around in small circles) ObiWanGirl: -_-' Malik: My poor cycle..0_0'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Yami: Read and REVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW 


End file.
